T0T
by vez
Summary: Someone hurt Oishi terribly. Very terribly. The aftermath. Oishi and Fuji centered.
1. Chapter 1

**T-T  
by vez**

The only thing that belied his surprise was the slight widening of his eyes -- there was Oishi at the door. While he looked oh-so-composed, Fuji could tell, he was on the verge of breaking. The moment their eyes met and Fuji asked _what's wrong, _Oishi broke.

There wasn't much of an explanation. A lot of hysterical crying and sobbing in between. He managed to catch some pertinent phrases: _betrayed! - howcouldyoudothistome - why?_

And the last one. The one that made Fuji's hand clench.

_I loved you. _

Whoever hurt Oishi had hurt him very, very badly. It was now that Fuji understood why Oishi had turned to him instead of Eiji. Faced with a distraught Oishi, Eiji's knee-jerk reaction would be to find whoever who hurt his Oishi and kill that person. That's how protective the golden pair are to each other.

The screaming had died down but all that was left was pure raw hurt and Oishi had no outlet left, he didn't know what to do. Oishi was Seigaku's mother hen. He knew how to comfort but didn't know how to be comforted in return. That made the pain even worse.

Fuji entertained the thoughts of finding whoever who had broken Oishi's heart but quickly decided against it. If Oishi wanted whoever it was to be physically hurt, he would've gone to Eiji. No. Oishi came to him for a reason.

Carefully he looked at Oishi right in the eye. This was not the time for sympathy or solace or whatever.

"I can teach you how to hate."

_A/N: Err... if you liked it, please review it? XD I'm sorry for doing this to poor Oishi. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Less than 3: An emoticon in words  
****by vez**

This time he was prepared. This time, the knock on the door was treated as a long awaited guest instead of an intruder. The man on the other side looked just as imposing as ever. They might have been on the cusp of adulthood, but still, some things remain the same.

Fuji does something unthinkable. Just as Tekuza makes to enter, he blocks it with his body. There was just one unwritten, unspoken rule in Seigaku all those years ago: don't piss off Oishi. Because pissing off Oishi would immediately lead to a pissed off Tezuka.

And by blocking his entry, Fuji was faced with a pissed off Tezuka. You just don't get between a very concerned Tezuka and his sole focus of concern. All the signs were there -- the tension in the shoulders, the hardening of the eyes. But Fuji was Fuji and thus was unafraid. He closed the door behind them so Oishi could continue sleeping on the couch uninterrupted while they talked outside in private.

_It's pathetic don't you think Tezuka, that we almost know nothing about whoever who hurt Oishi so?_

It was true. They've all drifted apart. Gone to different universities or different faculties. Each having their own lives and forgetting about everything else.

_Kikumaru knows. He's 'rectifying' the mistake right now._

The way Tezuka says it, it's almost as if the word leaves a distaste in his mouth. But Fuji doesn't comment on it. He finds out all he needs to know – Eiji is dealing with it. That's the important thing.

He smiles at Tezuka and asks if he wants to come in for tea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oishi wakes up in complete darkness. Although he just awoke from a nap, he feels exhausted still. He feels blessed, however, that Fuji has a comfortable couch. The first thing he sees (when his eyes have fully adjusted to the dark) was Tezuka's hair inches from Oishi's face.

He would've petted it if not for the thought that came unbidden in his mind: Tezuka is here?

"Tezuka," he hissed. "You're here!"

"Hmm."

"Tezuka, you have tennis!"

"It's not important."

Those words caused Oishi to just, stop. He can't see Tezuka's face. Tezuka hasn't turned his head, hasn't done anything to give credence to those words.

He sits up from the sleeping position and this time his words were clear, concise and measured. "You can stop lying now."

The tone is clear. Don't fuck with me.

And Tezuka doesn't. Never has and never will. "Fine," he clarifies. "Tennis is important but not as important as you. How could I leave you in such a state after you called me?"

Oishi feels the heat rush to his face but pride made him say, "I would have been fine."

There was silence as Oishi panics. Has he overstepped some boundaries? Did he sound ungrateful?

Tezuka finally turns so Oishi can see his face. "You'll be fine now," he says and he smiles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji enters the room with some tea to find them both on the couch, flush against each other, watching some late night re-run. Oishi's head resting comfortably on Tezuka's shoulder. It might seem strange to others to see such a sight and in such an intimate manner but to Fuji this is good. This is normal; this is how it is supposed to be all this while.

His entrance alerts Oishi who quickly pats the empty seat beside him, beckoning him over. Although they are still in the dark, there was no way Fuji could ever miss that smile. He makes himself comfortable to watch tv with them. If his shoulders happened to brush against Oishi's, no one said a word. There was no need.

Who needs hate when you have this?

**The End. **

_Fuji? I don't think I'd be very good at this hate thing._

_Well, Oishi, maybe you can start small. Vengeance is a good start or maybe revenge. How about a bit of mischief -- a missing shoe here or there? No one hurts you and gets away with it. _

_That…I could do. _

A/N: To Lost Flame, blupenguin15, Kals, mysticnight and SupernaturalFreak1, thank you for reviewing. This sequel exists because you wanted more! XD Sorry blupenguin15 if this isn't exactly what you were expecting; I just had to have a happy ending! I hoped everyone enjoyed this. As usual, if you liked it, please review it.


End file.
